Together At Last
by jensan1332
Summary: Basically a slightly different ending to The City of Glass. It still ends the same way but with a bit more happier Jace instead of the depressed Jace Cassandra Clare did. Jace POV


**Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of Cassandra Clare and her book The Mortal Instruments**

**Together At Last**

It has been a few days since the battle with Valentine and things in Alicante and the Shadowhunter world had changed. Valentine had despised Downworlders so much he wanted to eradicate them from the world but in the end Valentine ended up bridging the gap that had existed between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, bringing us together. After Valentine was killed and Alicante had been cleansed from the Demons he released, everybody went to work repairing the damage that had been caused. Alicante needed to be rebuilt, the new Clave had to be set up, and all the dead had to be laid to rest.

After everything was about taking care of, the Clave decided to throw a party to celebrate our triumph and new beginning. I was here standing in front of the Accords Hall, watching Shadowhunters and Downworlders make their way to the party, while I waited for Clary. Clary and I really hadn't been able to spend that much time together since Valentine had died and I was dying to see her.

Boy, how my life had changed from just a few months ago and it had all started that fateful night at Pandemonium. The night I first met a fiery red hair girl with emerald green eyes named Clary. I remember that night like it was only yesterday. Clary had caught Alec, Isabelle, and me fixing to kill a demon when she jumped out and surprised us trying to save the demon. Of course at the time she had no clue what it was or even who she was. One look into her beautiful emerald eyes was all it took. I was lost and my life changed forever.

From that moment on, my life was all about Clary. After we had left Pandemonium that night, all I could do was think about Clary and her beautiful green eyes. I ended up tracking her down wanting to see her, talk to her, and get to know everything there was about her. That's when Valentine abducted her mom and Clary's life was changed forever. Clary and I had been thru so much the past few months, that day seemed like it was ages ago.

Until the last few days, those first weeks with Clary had been the last time I had felt any happiness. The more time I had spent with Clary helping her figure out what happened to her mom and the truth about her life. The more my feelings grew for her. At first, my feelings towards Clary confused me not knowing why she had captivated me in a way no other girl had. Then it happened, the night in the garden when I first kissed Clary. That one kiss was all it took and I was forever Clary's prisoner. She had completely captured my heart and I didn't want to go another day living without her.

Then everything changed and my whole world came crashing down around me. I discovered that the man I thought was my father really wasn't but worse than that was the lie Valentine told about Clary being my sister. In an instant, all my dreams, hopes, and desires where shattered into a million pieces.

Ever since that day my life had basically become a living hell. Every hour, every second of every day, I was tortured by my feelings for Clary. At first I didn't care that she was my sister, I still wanted to be with her but Clary made me see that wasn't going to be possible. The realization that me and Clary would never be together ate away at my soul. Clary started avoiding me, not returning my calls and stopped coming to the institute. Not seeing Clary at all sent me deeper into despair which was only made worse by Clary using Simon to distract her from her feelings for me.

Since the first time I had seen Simon with Clary, I had known that he had feelings for her. Clary on the other hand only saw Simon as a friend. After Clary and I had found out we were siblings, I started to notice that her and Simon's relationship was starting to change. Simon started to show his affection towards her more openly even at one point kissing Clary's hand right in front of me which sent jealous rage coursing thru my body. But the way he didn't hesitate to kiss her hand had told me that Clary must have started giving a relationship with him a chance. I also had heard from different sources that Simon had been staying the night with her at Luke's constantly. That drove me crazy filling me with so much jealous anger. I couldn't even look at Simon without wanting to kill somebody.

That's what my life had become the past month. An endless struggle, fighting the emotions that raged inside of me. But then by the grace of God, a miracle happened. Clary and I weren't really brother and sister. Valentine had lied to us both. All the dreams and hopes I had for a life with Clary came flooding back. Of course I almost lost my chance of being with Clary, when Valentine killed me. I still remember dying and the last thing I had thought about before I faded away was Clary. But thanks to Clary, that didn't happen. Clary had changed Valentines name to hers in the summoning circle making her the one who had summon the Angel, not Valentine. When you summon an Angel, the Angel will grant you one thing that your heart most desires and the one thing Clary's heart desired the most was me. So the Angel brought me back to life and with that a chance to be with Clary.

Just thinking about Clary choosing me over any other thing she could dream of filled me with so much love. I still couldn't believe it was true. Sometimes I thought this was all a dream and I would wake up back in the hellish nightmare my life had become. But it wasn't a dream, it was real and I was finally going to have the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world. A life with Clary the way I always wanted it to be.

I suddenly became aware of someone's presence behind me. I turned and there she was, My Clary. When I saw her I gasped, her beauty leaving me breathless. She was wearing a long silver gown that flowed with the lines of her body. Her red fiery hair fell down in curls onto her shoulders. The dress seemed to make Clary glow especially her green emerald eyes making them sparkle and radiate with life. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was so beautiful I wondered if she was even real. She looked like an Angel. I would never be allowed to touch.

She started to come towards me giving me butterflies in my stomach. She stopped right in front of me just inches from my face. We just stood there staring at each other like either one of us could believe we could finally be together. Finally I said to Clary,

"You look so beautiful." Staring deep into her eyes, causing her to blush.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself considering you died." She said jokingly flashing me a gorgeous smile.

"Well, I think you had a little help with that." I said. "Knowing that I had someone as beautiful as you to come back too, kind of makes you want to live."

"So, what happens now?" Clary anxiously said.

"Well hopefully spending the rest of my life loving you, making you happy." I replied. Hearing that, Clary's eyes seem to overfill with joy and love that she had for me.

"You know when I came here tonight. I was actually a little scared you might not be interested in me anymore." Clary said a little sadness showing up in her voice. "Aline had said something earlier about how you might not want me any more since our relationship wasn't forbidden." I had a stunned look on my face and was in disbelief. How could she ever think I wouldn't want her? I've wanted her since the first day we met and I would still want her after I was dead.

"Not want you?" I said with disbelief "How could you ever think that? Since I've met you, everything I've done has been in part because of you. I can't untie myself from you, Clary – not my heart or my blood or any other part of me. And I don't want to."

"You don't?" She whispered. I took a step towards her bringing my face almost touching hers. My gazed fastened to her eyes, as if I couldn't look away. "I always thought love made you stupid. Made you weak. A bad Shadowhunter. To love is to destroy. I believed that." Smiling I kept on going. "And then I met you. You were a mundane. Weak. Not a fighter. Never trained. And then I saw how much you loved your mother, loved Simon, and how you'd walk into hell to save them. You walked into a Vampire hotel, not even the most experienced Shadowhunters would do that. Love didn't make you weak. It made you stronger than anyone I'd ever met. And I realized I was the one who was weak."

"No." She was shocked. "You're not."

"Maybe not anymore." I said "Valentine couldn't believe that I killed Jonathan but the only reason I was able to was you. I saw you there watching me and I knew I wanted to live. I wanted it more than I'd ever wanted anything, if only to see you one more time." I paused for a moment just gazing into her eyes.

"And now I'm Looking at you and you're asking me if I still want you, as if I could stop loving you. As if I would want to give up the thing that makes me stronger than anything else ever has. I never dared give much of myself to anyone, but, Clary, since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me."

She just stood there staring at me for a moment. Then without saying another word she pulled the front of my shirt, pulling me to her. I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her. Her lips were soft and smooth against mine and we were both lost in the kiss. All the doubts, apprehension, and questions about our feelings for one another when we thought we were brother and sister were all gone. This kiss was filled with only our passion and love for one another making me feel like I was floating in a warm summer breeze.

I pulled back from the kiss just a little bit leaving my mouth barely brushing against hers. Then I whispered too her, "I love you Clary and I always will." And with that we went back to kissing each with our whole lives left in front of us.


End file.
